


We Are Not So Distant

by hunters_retreat



Series: Truth In Darkness [7]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural, Supernatural/Firefly
Genre: And your good looks, Gen, Kill them with your brains, Psychics, Psychics Unite!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No walls, no roof, no home but hollowed out metal.  Quiet nights looking at the stars.  We are not so distant, Sam Winchester.  We are not so different.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not So Distant

 

The sun was warm as Sam leaned back against the metal of the Impala’s trunk.  Dean was still asleep in the front seat and Sam wanted a minute to enjoy the morning before his brother began to do more than stir.  He felt the connection stir within himself at the same time and he closed his eyes.

“I never wanted this,” River Tam said quietly into the space between them.

“No one ever does,” Sam answered back.  Who could ever want the lives that had been handed to them?

She seemed startled by his presence and Sam let out a deep breath.  “No one wants to live on the run, stuck in the passenger’s side of the car all day long.”

He felt the nudge of her mind, only now familiar enough with her to understand it for what it was; rifling through his experiences to understand what he meant.

“Black metal and rubber on the road, always going but stuck in the same place.  Never moving forward, just moving on.  No walls, no roof, no home but hollowed out metal.  Quiet nights looking at the stars.  We are not so distant, Sam Winchester.  We are not so different.”

“No, I guess not,” Sam said quietly. He ran a hand over the black metal of the car.  “No home but his Baby.”

“His Baby.  Both his babies.  Your Baby too.  Could you settle, Sam?  Now that you know the wide world?  Could a roof hold you down?”

“Could a planet hold you?” he asked.

He could feel her smile in his mind and he smiled back.  “Someday, we shall see.”

 

 


End file.
